


Assassin Peter

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Tony has pissed off the wrong people, and as a result gets a visit from The Spider





	Assassin Peter

“Hello, dear.” greeted the man, who was lounging in an armchair, gripping a glass of whiskey. “How did you get into my building?”

“I climbed.” answered the boy evenly. “It’s what I do.”

“I know.” nodded the man. His fingers twitched towards a bracelet lying on the table next to him.

“I really wouldn’t, Mr. Stark.” warned the boy, before clicking the safety off his gun. “If you know who I am, you know it’s not worth it.”

The older man chuckled humourlessly, swirling the amber liquid round in the glass. “I know you used to be called Spiderman. I know you got employed by some people. I know that everyone now knows you as The Spider.”

“So you know why I’m here.”

“I assume you’re here because someone is paying you a lot of money to dispose of me.”

“Not entirely correct.” said Spider. “My employer is offering you the option to sign the merger, along with an NDA, in exchange for letting you live.”

“How generous.” Stark deadpanned. “Are you giving me any time to make a decision?”

“I think the offer is _very_ generous, Mr. Stark; there are a significant number of people out to kill you at the moment, and my employer is offering to make all of your problems disappear. You have eight hours to decide.”

Stark surveyed the boy stood in front of him; ratty black Converse, skinny jeans, face covered up to his eyes, a sparkling brown peeking out fron under a shadowed hood. The older man nodded.

“Then I’ll see you in eight hours, Mr Stark.” the boy said, and with a hint of a smirk, there were two bullet holes in the window, and he was gone.


End file.
